


A Tale of Their Cities

by imaginedandreal



Series: VM, Fairytaled [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginedandreal/pseuds/imaginedandreal
Summary: A fairytale like theirs had many settings all over the world.But one thing in common.Them.





	A Tale of Their Cities

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh I can’t catch a break with procrastination. Now I have another WIP. Enjoy, and tell me if you did (and even if you didn’t :)

Once upon a time, there lived a little boy named Scotty. His name was Scott, but he was the littlest and his family members usually added the  _ y  _ to his name, when they wanted to coddle (or good-naturedly annoy) him. His full name was Scott Patrick Moir, but when he turned almost 9, he was still Scotty. Little boy Scotty.

He had a mom and a dad and two older brothers, who all lived in a big, cozy house in Ilderton. He also had aunts and uncles and cousins all around the city. His favorite aunt’s name was Carol, but to him she was just Auntie. Little boy Scotty’s auntie.

Auntie Carol, if this was truly a make-believe setting, would be an honest, fairy godmother. Yet, the plot happened on Earth, so she worked her magic subconsciously, that is, without knowing the consequences. 

Little boy Scotty didn’t notice anything different on that day. Before then, he liked to play pretend, and his favorite thing to pretend at was being a hockey player. Aunt Carol told his mom that he’d be better off pretending to be an ice dancer, and skating paired with a girl, but Scotty had none of it. He purposely sabotaged his tryouts with little girls, by doing such mean things as skating far ahead and leaving them behind, by suddenly running up to them and scaring them, and by hiding their skates. The little girls complained to Aunt Carol, and she to Mom and Dad. They scolded, told Scotty that he was being rude and thus lost dessert and playing privileges. Scotty flashed them a nonchalant smile out of his expressive hazel eyes and kept dreaming of hockey. 

So, at the beginning of the aforementioned  _ day _ , Scotty marched onto the rink determined to put the ice dancing nonsense right out of Aunt Carol’s mind, for good. Until he saw whose hand Aunt Carol was holding.

It was a little girl, one he had never seen before.

She wasn’t giggling and eagerly saying ‘Come on, come on!’ when Aunt Carol voiced the suggestion to try skating together. She wasn’t giggling  _ in general.  _ Actually, the little girl didn’t even look at him, and Scotty got curious about her. The next thing he knew, they were skating onto the ice hand in hand. 

The little girl’s name was Tessa. She wore her brown hair in pigtails secured by green scrunchies. She was small and slight, with a quiet voice and large solemn eyes. Scotty found himself wondering what color her eyes were, since she wouldn’t meet his. 

That thought, and any other, vanished from his head as soon as he and Tessa began to skate.  _ Swish whoosh, swish whoosh  _ said Tessa’s skates, in perfect complement to Scotty’s. It was so easy and  _ fun _ that Scotty could hardly believe he almost liked it more than hockey (almost). It was fun to skate with Tessa. It was fun to hold her hand. 

Scotty didn’t need to pretend to be an ice dancer. He  _ was  _ one. 

That’s what he didn’t know yet, but that’s what time was for. To find that out. 

Afterwards, when he and Tessa stood next to Aunt Carol and she asked them if they wanted to skate together again, they said yes. Together. At the same time. And blushed, and fidgeted, suddenly aware on some vague level that  _ something  _ happened. What Aunt Carol invented, their mutual agreement set in motion. 

Their future. 

Tessa and Scotty glanced up at each other, after each had thoroughly studied the look of the floor. The two pairs of eyes met, and Scotty realized what color Tessa’s were. Green. 

They were so, so,  _ so  _ green that he was startled. 

He decided: hockey was great, but ice dancing was fascinating. And a lot of it had to do with the first girl with whom skating felt  _ right.  _

 

The thing is, little girl Tessa couldn’t decide who she wanted to pretend to be - an ice dancer or a ballerina. Tessa practiced both, like Scotty did with hockey and skating. She sometimes wore costumes that looked like a tutu to the ice rink, and Scotty began to call her Tutu. It made her giggle. He decided that he will try to make her giggle as much as possible, so that she won’t leave to be a ballerina. He started to like ice dance so much that his parents worried it was becoming just another toy for him. 

He had lots of toys, because everyone liked to make him happy. Skates, hockey sticks, cars, trucks, and random household objects that his mom later spent hours searching for. 

Around the time that Scotty met Tutu, he heard of happiness and, being a little boy, thought it was another toy. 

“Buy me the happiness toy!” he’d ask his parents.

They’d answer, “The happiness toy can’t be bought. It’s not a toy, either. It can only be found.”

Tutu rarely came to ice dancing practice - she wanted to try her luck in ballet as well. Then, Scotty arrived at the rink alone, sat on the bench, propped up his curly-haired head in his hands and watched the others skate. He was waiting. Whenever she came, he ran out to greet her, yelling, “Tutu!!!” 

Until she came one day and told him that she won’t be going to ballet school after all.

“Because I want to skate with you,” she said, gazing at him with her green eyes.

Scotty looked back, hardly daring to believe that maybe, just maybe he could have happiness without buying it. 

 

And then, twenty years later than that  _ day  _ at Ilderton Rink, Scott(y) stood proudly holding Tessa’s (Tutu’s) hand. Celebrating all their accomplishments together, surrounded by overjoyed support. Their hands were touching just like all those years ago, when he had taken her hand for the first time and never looked back. He’d  _ earned  _ his happiness, through a story that was kind of, sort of, definitely a fairytale come true. In a little completely real town with a little boy and girl who grew up to be immeasurably happy. 

“Look at me!” his whole self seemed to proclaim. “I know that happiness isn’t a toy to be bought. That’s why I finally have it.”

 

And the moms and dads and the aunties and uncles looked back at him and smiled too. 


End file.
